


Professor Lehnsherr

by bettysofia



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Charles You Slut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettysofia/pseuds/bettysofia
Summary: After years of being Charles’ thesis advisor, just as Charles has received his doctorate, Erik tells him that he wants to retire from academia. Well, Charles isn’t letting him go without a fight.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117
Collections: Secret Mutant Madness 2019





	Professor Lehnsherr

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [kianspo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kianspo/pseuds/kianspo) in the [secret_mutant_madness_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/secret_mutant_madness_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Charles's thesis advisor has had a front-row seat to the brilliant trainwreck that is Charles for a couple of years now. He announces that he is retiring from academia at the end of the year and is switching to the private sector. Charles is shocked and upset, he thought they would continue working together. He asks the professor why. 'Because, Xavier, _you_ want to continue at the university, and if we both stay, I can't ask you out.'
> 
> ______
> 
> kianspo,  
> I hope you like it!

“Are you sure there is absolutely nothing I can say to convince you to stay?" Charles says, looking at the man who has been both a mentor and a friend for close to three years.

“I have made up my mind, Xavier, there is nothing you can say that will change it,” Professor Lehnsherr – Erik – says with a note of finality to his voice. 

Professor Lehnsherr – Erik, Charles has to remind himself – has been his thesis advisor for years. Helping Charles through the grueling process of receiving a doctorate with skill and determination. Charles is positive that he would not be standing here – his PHD still fresh off the press – without him. Charles had been eagerly looking forward to the two of them becoming colleagues rather than student and teacher and working side by side for years to come. 

And now he is telling Charles that he wants to… retire?

“I just can’t believe you are leaving,” Charles says, taking a step closer to Erik who is sitting behind his desk. “I really could not have done this without your guidance.”

“Oh, I’m sure you could have,” Erik says. “You’re a very clever man, Charles. It has been a pleasure working with you and I am very proud of your achievements. I hope you are too.”

“Thank you so much Professor Lehnsherr,” Charles says. “It truly means so much coming from you.”

“Erik,” Professor Lehnsherr reminds him. “It’s been my pleasure, Xavier, but it is time for me to move on. It’s time to try my luck in the private sector.”

A thought crosses Charles’ mind. It is one that has come to him many times before but every time he has shoved it out of the way and ignored it. Now, though, he only has to think about it for a second and he knows what he wants to do – what he needs to do. 

“Then, Erik, if there is nothing I can say to convince you to stay perhaps there is something I can do to sway you.” Without another word, just with his eyes locked with Erik’s, he sinks, slowly, to his knees next to Erik’s chair.

“Charles? What?”

“I know you want to,” Charles says, looking up at Erik through long lashes. “You know you want to.” He glides a confident hand across Erik’s thighs, feeling the soft fabric of his slacks, until it lands on the slight bulge in Erik’s trousers. He rubs his palm across it, feeling it starting to stir. 

He looks back up at Erik with a cocked eyebrow. “Want me to stop?” he asks. 

Erik bites his lip and gives his head a small shake. “No,” he breathes out. “God, Charles, don’t stop.”

Emboldened by Erik’s obvious desire, Charles makes quick work of his trousers, unzipping the fly and pushing them down his thighs with deft hands. Charles eyes widen and Erik must notice it because he lets out a soft little chuckle. Just a pair of thin briefs separates Charles from what looks to be a lovely, giant cock. 

“Fuck. Erik,” Charles smirks, “what have you been hiding all this time?” He licks his lips as he traces a finger along the thick shaft covered by Erik’s briefs. “If I had known I would have done this years ago.”

He slips two fingers under the waistband of Erik’s underwear and he peels them off. Revealing inch by inch of soft glowing skin, neatly trimmed reddish pubic hair, and then the most gorgeous cock he has ever had the pleasure of laying his eyes on. Thick and long and pink and perfect. He is salivating from look alone. 

He wraps a hand around Erik’s cock and tests its weight. Then he runs his hand along it and feels the silky skin and straining veins. Then he can’t resist it any longer and brings his lips to its pink head. He breathes in its pleasant clean smell and lets his tongue swirl around it. 

Above him Erik groans. “God, Charles. Please, no more teasing.”

Charles smirks, accepting the challenge gladly. He lets his head dip down, one hand on Erik’s strong thigh, and the other guiding Erik’s cock into his mouth inch by glorious inch. It stretches his lips and he can feel his own saliva dripping down the hard length. 

He stops only once Erik’s cock hits the back of his throat and he hums with delight at being filled to the brim with something so delicious. Pulling back again he lets the hard length slip from his mouth and slap against his chin. Underneath his hand Erik’s thigh starts to shake and Charles gives it a squeeze. A silent signal for him to let go.

Erik’s hands slide into his hair. At first they are gentle, just brushing through Charles’ soft tresses, then as Charles gives his thigh another squeeze they become bolder. Erik wraps his hands in Charles' hair and tugs his head back down. 

Charles let’s himself be guided by Erik’s hands and swallows his cock whole. Erik gives a couple tentative thrusts, just brushing against Charles’ slippery lips. Then he pushes deeper and faster and harder, his hips speeding up, and then he is fucking Charles’ face. 

With each thrust his grip on Charles’ hair tightens and his cock dives deeper into Charles’ throat. When he slows down, Charles takes over and sucks him down hard, grabbing Erik’s thighs to steady himself, bobbing up and down until he can feel Erik stutter and stiffen beneath him.

“Fuck!”

Charles pulls back and manages to stroke him hard a few times before he explodes. With a shout Erik comes in thick ropes across Charles’ hands and neck. He keeps stroking him, reveling in the feeling of hot cum on his skin and the breathy moans Erik lets out with each pull, until he has milked him dry. 

When Erik’s breathing starts slowing down he gently helps him back into his briefs. Then he sits back and watches Erik silently as the other man calms down and pulls his trousers back up. 

“So,” Charles says a few minutes later when he has had a chance to come down from his own high and has cleaned himself off. “Have I managed to change your mind?”

“Charles,” Erik says, still slightly out of breath, “If anything you have made my resolve to retire that much stronger.”

“Wait. Erik, why? I thought you - “

Erik stops him with a firm hand on his arm. “Because, Charles,” he says, leaning closer and letting his lips brush a featherlight kiss against Charles’ cheek. He smiles. “You want to continue at the university, and if we both stay, I can't ask you out.”


End file.
